


Последнее интервью

by Anonymous



Series: Глюки Изумрудного города [4]
Category: Magic Land - Alexander Melentyevich Volkov
Genre: Gen, Metafiction, Original Character(s), Vignette, Лотерея "Интервью"
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-07
Updated: 2010-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 15:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Для любого персонажа наступает момент, когда о нём написана последняя строчка… Но это еще не конец.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Последнее интервью

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Слабая защита](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/17133) by nura1978. 
  * Inspired by [Тотошка, Руф Билан и серебряный свисточек](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/17134) by nura1978. 
  * Inspired by [Непризнанный](https://archiveofourown.org/works/657745) by [Laila](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laila/pseuds/Laila). 



> Конкурсный рассказ (задание — интервью с Тотошкой в период отъезда Тима и Энни в Волшебную страну). В связи с отсутствием у автора фантазии является плагиатом на рассказы nura1978 «Слабая защита» и «Тотошка, Руф Билан и серебряный свисточек», «Непризнанного» Лайлы и, возможно, на что-нибудь еще.

Она появилась слишком неожиданно для того, чтобы быть обычным человеком. Тото увидел ее раньше, чем услышал или учуял. Точнее, раньше всего ему показалось, что на него кто-то смотрит. На всякий случай он повернул голову — почему бы и не посмотреть налево, не по важному же делу он плелся через двор, — и там оказалась она. Высокая стройная женщина в тёмном жакете и юбке.

Чужачка! Еще несколько лет назад он с лаем и рычанием помчался бы отгонять ее от дома, подозревая в каких-то страшных замыслах. Но сейчас он только остановился и коротко гавкнул пару раз в ее сторону. Это могло бы значить что-то вроде «Зачем пришла? Хозяев нет дома», но пёс знал, что здесь этого никто не поймет, и просто сообщал о своем присутствии. Люди, которые действительно замышляют что-то плохое, обычно боятся собак — Тото предпочитал в это верить.

Однако женщина сказала со сдержанной улыбкой:

— Я не к хозяевам, Тото. Мне нужны вы.

— Я? — пес ошеломленно уставился на нее. А она всё так же стояла у калитки, красивая и спокойная. — Мне это померещилось или вы сказали, что вам нужен я?

— Не померещилось, — ответила женщина, проходя во двор. — Нам надо поговорить. И то, что поблизости нет людей, даже к лучшему. С ними мне пока что встречаться не надо.

Тото брёл за гостьей, пытаясь угадать, кто же она такая. Наверняка из Волшебной страны, раз с ней он снова может разговаривать. Фея? Какая-то новая, пятая объявилась? Неужели она хочет помешать путешествию Энни и Тима? На злую ведьму незнакомка совсем не была похожа. Но и особого добра в ней не чувствовалось. Скорее печаль, спрятанная за неприятным холодком…

— А зачем я вам? — спросил Тото.

— Сейчас объясню, — сказала женщина. Подойдя к крыльцу, она села прямо на ступеньку, совсем не заботясь о чистоте своего безупречного костюма. Поставила рядом с собой кожаную сумку, достала из нее какие-то бумаги. Тотошка лег у ног незнакомки, не спуская с нее выжидающего взгляда. — Тото, вы знаете, что такое интервью?

— Нет, — ответил пёс без лишних уверток.

— Я так и думала. Интервью — это такой разговор. Вопросы и ответы. Я буду спрашивать, вы будете отвечать. Вот и всё.

— А для чего это надо? — не унимался Тотошка.

— Таков обычай. Почти каждый из ваших знакомых когда-нибудь даст Последнее Интервью. А некоторые его уже дали…

— Последнее? Я и первого-то не давал… — мрачно сказал Тото, кажется, прервав ее медленный рассказ. Всё это нравилось ему меньше и меньше.

— Последнее интервью называется так не потому, что были первые, — попробовала объяснить гостья, — а потому, что оно заканчивает историю. Оно случается не после других интервью, а вообще после всего.

— Так это что? — Пес вскочил, в отчаянии огляделся вокруг, но на опустевшем дворе не было никого больше. — Это что же… Всё? Но я…

— Нет, нет! — прервала его незнакомка, досадливо скривившись на мгновенье. — Ваша история окончена, но ваша жизнь продолжается. Она даже может быть интересной и приятной. Впрочем, этого никто не знает наперед.

— Ну, это вряд ли… — проворчал пёс, снова садясь на землю рядом с женщиной. — Ну а почему считается, что моя история заканчивается именно сейчас? Почему не после путешествия в Подземелье, не в прошлом году, не неделю назад?..

— Я всё объясню, — терпеливо продолжала гостья. — Понимаете, однажды о ваших приключениях напишут книгу. Вы будете одним из ее главных героев. Но для каждого героя каждой истории, будь то сказка, поэма, толстый роман или маленький рассказ, наступает момент, когда о нём написана последняя строчка. Она может быть последней строчкой книги, а может остаться где-то на первой странице. Герой этого знать не обязан: у него есть своя жизнь, и она не совпадает с историей.

— Получается, обо мне эта строчка уже написана? — задумчиво спросил Тотошка.

— Да. Можете считать, что написана.

— Но ведь история на этом не заканчивается? Там еще будет рассказано об Артошке?..

— Я же говорю, герою этого знать не нужно…

— Ну и зачем тогда мне знать, что такая история есть? — Тото немного обиделся. Да и правда, зачем знать, что твоя история окончена? Вот если бы можно было заранее знать, когда она начнется…

Женщина пожала плечами:

— Так принято. Не мне это решать. У вас есть право на Последнее Интервью, поэтому я пришла.

— Понятно, понятно… — вздохнул пес. — Ладно, валяйте спрашивайте.

— Значит, так, — сказала женщина и на секунду задумалась с карандашом наизготовку. Карандаш был самый обыкновенный, и даже чуть обгрызенный с тупого конца. — Во-первых, как вас лучше называть? Тотошка или Тото?

— Тото, — важно сказал пес. — Мы еще не настолько близко знакомы.

— Ну что ж, этого ответа можно было ожидать…

— А вы так и не представились, — напомнил Тото.

— Всем всегда это интересно… — вздохнула женщина. — Как будто кому-нибудь может понадобиться меня позвать! В первом приближении можно считать, что у меня нет имени.

Что такое первое приближение, Тото не знал, что такое второе — тем более, поэтому решил не настаивать.

— Ладно, пошли дальше, — продолжала тетка-без-имени. — Что вообще вы почувствовали, когда узнали, что вы — герой книги?

— Не знаю… Наверное, попытался представить, что это может быть за книга… или, как там вы сказали… история.

— И какая она, по вашему мнению?

— Ну, она… длинная. Интересная. В некоторых местах грустная. Но только в некоторых.

— Только интересная и грустная? Не смешная, не страшная?

— Ну всякое бывало, конечно, — Тото в задумчивости почесал за ухом. — Но трудно рассказать историю так, чтобы было действительно страшно. Я имею в виду, так, чтобы это запомнилось и чтобы потом можно было вспоминать с друзьями и говорить: «А помните, как было страшно, когда рассказывали вон ту историю?» — так ведь не получится. Понимаете?

— Значит, такое, чтобы можно было потом погрустить с друзьями, только услышав об этом, с вами случалось?

— Вообще-то нет, — смутился Тото. — Наверное, грустить вообще лучше без разговоров. Даже когда это не история, а что-то на самом деле.

— Что ж, я это понимаю… А кто, как вам кажется, может быть главным героем? Вы или кто-то другой?

— Элли, конечно! Если бы не она, ничего бы не было.

— Но если бы не вы, тоже ничего бы не было. Вы это понимаете?

— Ах, вы о том, что это из-за меня ее унесло ураганом? По-моему, это ничего не значит. Если бы не было нашего старого фургона, или подвала, или Гингемы, тоже ничего бы не было. Но главная всё равно Элли. Ее все зовут на помощь, ее все рвутся выручать из беды. А я просто… просто рядом. Всегда.

— Сейчас вы, однако, не с ней.

— Да, — неохотно сказал пёс. — Она поехала вместе со всеми в город покупать всякие вещи для путешествия Энни и Тима. Но мне действительно нечего делать в городе. Стар я уже для таких поездок.

— А когда она в колледже, вы ездите с ней в город?

— Раньше она меня брала, а теперь мне и самому не хочется. Она уже взрослая, может как-нибудь и без меня обойтись…

— То есть вы не считаете, что она вас бросила?

— Что? — возмутился Тото. — Скорее уж это я ее… Захотел бы — где угодно ее догнал бы…

— Ладно, я смотрю, для вас это не самая приятная тема разговора…

— Какая? Про Элли я когда угодно сколько угодно готов рассказывать. Но только если вы о ней ничего плохого говорить не будете.

— Нет, конечно. Значит, вы считаете, что главным героем — или, точнее, главной героиней — нашей истории должна быть Элли?

— Разумеется.

— А кто еще должен быть в центре повествования? Кроме вас и вашей хозяйки?

— Ну… Смотря о чём будет история. Вдруг она будет о том, как мы жили в Канзасе всё это время.

— А вы как думаете, о чём она будет? О Канзасе или о Волшебной стране? Будь ваша воля, о чём бы вы написали в книге?

— И о том, и о другом. Здесь тоже много чего интересного происходит. Только людям это, наверное, будет не очень интересно. Очень много людей живет на фермах, и только трое… нет, четверо, считая Гудвина… и одна собака… бывали в Волшебной стране. Хотя, с другой стороны, многим, наверное, интереснее слушать про что-то похожее на их обычную жизнь, а не сказки какие-то невероятные. А кому-то наверняка интереснее всего слушать истории из жизни собак, потому что ни один человек никогда не был собакой, а «ни один» — это даже меньше, чем четыре. Так что не буду гадать.

— Но сначала вы подумали, что это будет именно сказка о путешествиях в Волшебную страну.

— А что еще я мог подумать, когда только сегодня мне окончательно сказали, что я туда не еду?

— Вас это расстроило?

— То, что вместо меня взяли Арто?

— Да.

— Ну немного расстроило, конечно. Но если бы они взяли меня, никому от этого не было бы радости.

— Кажется, еще немножко, и мне не удастся задать следующий запланированный вопрос… Как вы отнеслись к тому, что ваша история окончена?

— Так и отнесся. Как к чему-то правильному. Хотя и невеселому, конечно.

— Вы завидуете Артошке?

— Ну, если я скажу, что не завидую, вы не поверите.

— А если поверю?

— Всё равно не скажу. Но и что завидую, не скажу. Скажем так, я рад, что хотя бы он там побывает.

— Как по-вашему, путешествия в Волшебную страну пошли на пользу ее жителям?

— А вы в этом сомневаетесь? Мы избавили Мигунов от Бастинды, прогнали Урфина Джюса, свергли королей…

— Не буду спорить про Бастинду и Джюса — действительно, одиозные личности, — но вы уверены, что при Страшиле в Изумрудном городе зажилось лучше, чем при Гудвине?

— Послушайте… Не знаю, как вас там… Я не житель Изумрудного города, я всего лишь собака из Канзаса, а Страшила — мой друг, да и Гудвин не чужой.

— А все-таки?

— Гудвин создал Изумрудный город. Ни один правитель уже не сможет сравниться с ним в этом. Но Страшила все-таки тоже с работой справился. Он молодчина.

— Понятно, спасибо. Ну, в том, что Железный Дровосек как правитель лучше Бастинды, и спору нет. Лев защитил зверей от чудовища. Так?

— Именно так.

— Ничего-ничего, я без подвоха, просто проверяю, насколько я сама это помню. А что я на самом деле хотела спросить… Как вам кажется, вас там еще помнят? Скучают, надеются на возвращение?

— Мне хотелось бы думать, что помнят. Мы через многое прошли вместе. Такое не забывается. Но не думаю, что нас там ждут. Все понимают, что путь в Волшебную страну опасен и без крайней необходимости никто его не проделает. Даже чтобы еще раз увидеться.

— Однако Энни и Тим все-таки решили проделать этот путь, а взрослые их отпустили?

— Сам удивляюсь. Конечно, механические мулы — удобная штука, но от Черных камней Гингемы они вряд ли спасут.

— Вы боитесь за детей?

— За Энни и Тима, что ли?

— Да.

— Немного. Очень уж они отчаянные.

— Элли в их возрасте была другой?

— Да, наверное. Во всяком случае, мы всегда пускались в путь по необходимости. Не потому, что ей этого хотелось.

— Мне показалось или вы упрекаете Энни в эгоизме?

— Вам показалось. — Карандаш женщины на мгновение замер над недописанной строчкой, прежде чем она добавила там пометку «Улыбка».

— Но вам неприятно знать, что странствия, которые для вас были делом жизни и смерти, для кого-то просто что-то вроде увеселительной прогулка?

— Это можно и по другому назвать… Паломничеством.

— Д-даже так?

— Называйте как хотите. Но если вы хотели знать, не обидно ли мне, что они не заперлись дома и не спрятались под кровать с криками «Боюсь ураганов, боюсь людоедов, боюсь больших рек, боюсь зверей, боюсь волшебников! Что угодно, только не попасть в Волшебную страну!», то нет, мне не обидно. Они хорошие ребята, которые мечтают о правильных вещах.

— А что такое тогда в вашем понимании неправильные вещи?

— Стать злым волшебником. Разобрать Изумрудный дворец на украшения. Снова сделать Урфина Джюса королем. Если бы Энни и Тим — и Арто — мечтали о чём-нибудь эдаком, я первый помешал бы им куда бы то ни было отправиться.

— Ну что ж, с нашим будущим в лице детей понятно, вернемся опять к прошлому. Можете ли вы вспомнить момент, когда вы пожалели — действительно пожалели, — что ваша хозяйка именно Элли, что вы попали в Волшебную страну, что с вами всё это происходит снова и снова…

— Нет. Я не могу вспомнить такого момента. То есть, конечно, бывало страшно, и казалось, что всё плохо кончится. Но тогда мне было не до того, чтобы о чём-то жалеть.

— А часто вы, наоборот, радовались, что всё это выпало именно вам?

— Каждый раз, когда удавалось быть полезным, и еще много раз.

— Вы здорово отвечаете, не каждый человек так может. После возвращения в Канзас вам очень не хватало возможности поговорить с людьми на равных?

— Да как-то не очень. Сам не знаю почему. Всё это — Волшебная страна, звери, разговаривающие с людьми, — очень быстро становилось таким далеким. Как сказка.

— И всё, что вы оставляли по ту сторону Кругосветных гор, становилось неважным?

— Не совсем… Оно оставалось важным. Когда мы о нём вспоминали, оно продолжало быть важным, может быть, более важным, чем всё остальное в нашей жизни. Просто мы редко вспоминали.

— «Мы» — это вы и Элли?

— Ну… наверное, да. Может быть, Элли, Фред, Чарли и я. Но, в общем, я и сам не знаю, почему я так сказал.

— Но ведь были же у вас какие-то приключения, в которых никто из них не принимал участия… Я говорю о Волшебной стране, конечно, не о драках с соседскими собаками.

— Не судите свысока о «драках с соседскими собаками».

— Я ни в коей мере не принижаю их значения.

— Просто окончательно выдаете тайну.

— Какую?

— То, что это все-таки будет история о Волшебной стране, конечно. А что до вашего вопроса… Были, конечно. Один побег из Подземелья чего стоит!

— И это всё были одни из тех воспоминаний, которыми вы гордитесь? Точнее… — она вернулась к предыдущему листку, недовольно хмурясь, — это всё были события, когда вы радовались, что они выпали именно вам?

— Не все… Но большинство.

— А было такое, за что вам действительно стыдно?

— Да в общем-то не было. Не знаю. Были моменты, когда я мог бы сделать больше, чем сделал. Была всякая ерунда, без которой можно было бы обойтись. Но ничего такого, что действительно было бы лучше не делать.

— Вопрос, который волнует многих. Зачем вы пытались поймать Рамину? Она же ваш союзник.

— Ну не думаете же вы, что я стал бы ее есть! Ничего бы ей не сделалось, если бы я ее поймал.

— А как к этому относилась она?

— Не знаю. Я думаю, она это понимала. В конце концов, она фея. Если бы она что-то имела против этого, она нашла бы способ от меня отделаться.

— А если у нее не было такого способа? Если единственным способом были попытки Элли удержать или привязать вас?

— Получается, мы друг друга не поняли.

— Забавно.

— Куда уж забавнее… Слушайте, а может, вы все-таки расскажете, для чего вы всё это пишете? И для кого? И кто вы вообще?

— Слишком много вопросов, и они слишком сложные… — женщина вздохнула, засовывая свои записи в портфель. — Мы те, кто знает все истории — даже истории, которые никто уже не узнает. Мы вечные читатели, и учетчики, и стражи. И слуги… Ваши слуги.

— Мои? — удивился Тото.

— Всех героев книг. Думаете, для кого я это пишу?

— Ну вот я, например, герой книги. Я же не читал ничьих интервью!

Женщина пожала плечами:

— Может, и прочтете. Это уже как получится. Зарекаться нельзя.

— А все-таки…

— Я не имею права говорить больше. Да и время наше истекло. Мне пора. Прощай, — гостья помахала Тотошке рукой и направилась к выходу. Несколько секунд он провожал ее взглядом, но потом вдруг сорвался с места и побежал вслед.

— Эй, подождите! — заорал он… хотел заорать, но только залаял. Более того, побежать тоже как-то не получилось.

«Так это что, был просто сон?» — выбираясь из под крыльца, Тото с недоумением осмотрелся по сторонам, потом обежал вокруг дома. Никого. Ни незнакомки, ни следов ее. Значит, ее и не было. Ерунда какая-то, столько усилий, и всё зря. И никакой книги, получается, про него не напишут. Правда, зато и последняя строчка еще не написана, но кому это интересно? Уж точно не старому псу, который когда-то путешествовал по сказочной стране…

Он уже понуро шел обратно, когда где-то в стороне раздался непонятный шорох. Но Тотошка решил не оборачиваться. Чтобы не выглядеть перед самим собой дурачком, верящим в последние интервью и тому подобную чушь. Но когда его окликнули, посмотреть все-таки пришлось.

У калитки, улыбаясь и подняв руку в приветственном жесте, стояла женщина. Лицом она была очень похожа на ту, которая была во сне, но вместо строгого костюма на ней было коротенькое белое платье с вышивкой. Да и сама она казалась моложе и как-то веселее.

— Это вы сейчас на самом деле здесь стоите? — спросил Тото на всякий случай.

— На самом-пресамом, — кивнула гостья номер два. — Меня зовут Мария, и я пришла задать вам несколько вопросов…

— Ох, нет… — простонал Тото. — Второе последнее интервью за день — это чересчур!

— Значит, Эми все-таки пришла раньше… Вечно она выставляется! Хочет показать, что она тут главная… А если бы я сейчас доказала, что вы идентичны тому, первому Тото, что бы она делала? Ладно, это неважно. Мое интервью — другое. Это такая маленькая психологическая анкетка, для героев, про которых будут писать фанфики, чтобы определять потом степень совпадения и решать, кого можно считать отдельным персонажем… Не так уж это важно на самом деле, обычно это и так видно, но учет требует…

— Да перестаньте тараторить! — оборвал ее пёс. — Что-что про меня будут писать?

— Фанфики, — повторила женщина. — Ну это такая книга… как бы это сказать…

— Обо мне уже ничего не напишут. Та, первая, сказала. Моя история закончена.

— Интересные истории никогда не заканчиваются! — засмеялась гостья. — Ладно, хватит зря болтать, а то скоро придут твои хозяева, а с ними у меня еще не скоро назначена встреча. Итак, первый вопрос…


End file.
